memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:By the book
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 06:32, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Images With regards to the image titles you are using, I might offer the following pointers in image naming: rather than using the titles of File:Tos wnmhgb delta vega viewscreen.png or File:Tosr wnmhgb delta vega viewscreen.png, in the grand scheme of things, it would be (and is) easier to catalog the image by identifying the content first, and episode title second (rather than vice verse). For that matter, naming the episode in the image title would really only be necessary if it might be confused with something else that shares a similar name. Delta Vega only appeared once, so something like "File:Delta Vega on viewscreen.jpg" and "File:Delta Vega on viewscreen, remastered.jpg" would more-or-less suffice. Also, it is generally preferred to use the .jpg file format for screencaps (which is about where 99.9% of screencaps on this site fall), whereas the .png format is used for artwork type graphics like this. Just some food for thought from someone who has spend an incredible amount of time making sure our image database is easy to search, browse and navigate. --Alan 05:18, 2 December 2008 (UTC) In response to above, thank you. I guess I would also like to add that a number of duplicate or near duplicate files of existing files, including File:Enterprise dwarfed by fesarius.jpg which already existed as File:Enterprise Fesarius Old.jpg have been cropping up as of late. If you are unsure about which images already exist for a specific episode, you can always check the episode image category. Also, for future reference, please note format changes. Thanks. --Alan 06:27, 7 December 2008 (UTC)